


Seriously?

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Potter-Malfoy Verse. [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Courtly Love, Courtship, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Humor, M/M, Mentor Remus Lupin, Poor Remus, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Society, Sirius is a Serial Kisser, everyone is a little shit, sirius black is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: “This is rather unpleasant.” Lucius commented, “Please just say whatever is on your mind.”
“Sirius. This has been bothering me for a while now, but which Malfoy did you snog?” Remus queried, Harry withheld the temptation to smack his forehead with the palm of his hand. Why couldn’t Remus leave this for a later date? It was such an awkward time.
“Me.” Lucius and Narcissa answered at the same time, before looking at each other in shock. Sirius looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear. Harry just wasn’t surprised by anything anymore. And Remus looked like he was so done with everything.





	Seriously?

“So remind me why we’re doing this again?” Draco asked for the millionth time that day, Harry understood why the blond was so nervous, but he didn’t want him to be. The brunette just wanted everyone to get along, and what better way than to force them to have a civil lunch together. It made perfect sense for Draco to not be too happy with the idea, but it was the only way that would force everyone to be domestic.

“Because I’m courting you.” Harry started, “It can’t be that bad.”

“Really because a pair of Gryffindors meeting with a pair of Slytherins doesn’t seem that bad at all.” Draco agreed sarcastically, “I don’t know how my parents are going to react to seeing your Godparents.”

“Draco. I love you and I want everyone important to see that we’re perfect together.” Harry smiled, “Having our parents and my guardians meet solidifies the fact that our relationship is legitimate.”

“Wait. You’re in love with me?” Draco asked incredulously, they had been keeping their relationship secretive for several of months now. The only people that were aware of it were his parents, Remus and Sirius, and Blaise. And the only reason Blaise knew about it was because he just happens to be there when Harry had kissed him.

“Of course I’m in love with you.” Harry frowned, “Oh God. I haven’t told you that I love you. I’m such an idiot.”

“Oh Harry. You were so articulate before.” Draco laughed, “But if it’s any consolation, I happen to love you too.”

“You love me.” Harry repeated, a smile on his face.

“Yes. I love you.” Draco smiled, Harry let out a sound of delight before pressing kisses on Draco’s face, “But we should really get going.”

“We should.” Harry agreed, beaming. He was looking forward to the day.

****

ღ

“This is rather unpleasant.” Lucius commented, “Please just say whatever is on your mind.”

“Sirius. This has been bothering me for a while now, but which Malfoy did you snog?” Remus queried, Harry withheld the temptation to smack his forehead with the palm of his hand. Why couldn’t Remus leave this for a later date? It was such an awkward time. They were just supposed to enjoy their wine and not talk about anything weird.

“Me.” Lucius and Narcissa answered at the same time, before looking at each other in shock. Sirius looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear. Harry just wasn’t surprised by anything anymore. And Remus looked like he was so done with everything. 

“Seriously? What the hell is wrong with you Sirius?” Remus groaned, making Draco laugh hysterically, “And what's so funny?”

“Sirius, seriously.” Draco pointed out, “Come one. I can’t be the only one who thinks it’s funny. It’s in his name.”

“You’re such a plonker.” Harry laughed, “But I do love you.”

“If anyone’s a bloody plonker, it’s Sirius.” Remus muttered, raising his wine glass, “To Harry and Draco. May you be happy together.”

“To Harry and Draco.” Everyone else repeated.

“And to Sirius being a plonker.” Lucius added, “But we do expect a Malfoy and Potter wedding eventually.”

“It will be extravagant.” Narcissa smiled, “I’m thinking that Draco would look good with white and blue… And Harry would do well with black and green.”

“Green’s a Slytherin colour!” Sirius argued, “Harry’s a Gryffindor.”

“Blue’s a Ravenclaw colour and you don’t see us complaining about it not being Draco’s house colour.” Lucius commented, somewhat amused by the discussion.

“Do we really need to have a fancy wedding?” Draco queried, “I think a small gathering with family and friends should suffice.”

“You’re already thinking about marriage.” Harry squeaked, Draco patted his lap softly with the palm of his hand.

“You do know that courtships usually end with marriage?” Remus smiled, “And you kind of warranted an engagement by making the parents meet up.”

“Is that why you didn’t want them to meet so soon?” Harry asked Draco curiously, “Because you don’t want to be engaged to me?”

“Harry. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?” Draco proposed, getting down on one knee. It was funny to see all the adults gape at them. Of course it was something unexpected, everything Draco and Harry did was unexpected. Most of the things they did weren't planned to the t.

“Yes!” Harry grinned, “Yes! I’ll marry you!”

“Oh dear Lord.” Remus groaned, “How on earth do you expect to marry when your friends don’t even know that you’re in a relationship. This is getting beyond ridiculous. I really am living in a melodrama.”

“He does have a good point.” Lucius agreed, “I’m not sure how you intend to break the news to your acquaintances. But please bear in mind that you shouldn’t do like this. Because I’m quite accustomed to theatrics, but I’m not too sure your friends will be.”

“Ease them into it.” Narcissa added, “We don’t want any physical confrontations or disputes. They can be emotionally distressing.”

“I never thought I would say this.” Sirius began, “But I do agree with them.”

“Of course. You shan’t agree with them regularly, but snogging them is perfectly acceptable. **_She’s my cousin_**. _**My arse**_. ” Remus snorted, earning a loud sigh for Sirius. It wasn't his fault. Narcissa did not look like she was related to him and it didn't help that Lucius was pretty. He just had a habit of kissing people that he found attractive.

“Well… There are worse things that he has done.” Narcissa smiled, bring the glass of wine to her lips. She wasn't quite sure that Remus was ready to hear about all of the weird little things that Sirius had done.

“What have you done now?” Remus complained, “Why is this my life?”

“I haven’t done anything!” Sirius tried, “Well. Not recently anyway.”

**_fin_ **


End file.
